


A well made match

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Fluff, Pining, Swan Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Jack sets Will on a blind date with Elizabeth, whom Will might, in all actuality, love.





	A well made match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7. blind date of February Ficlet Challenge 2018.
> 
> This is my first ever SwanTurner and Potc-fic, but I've been shipping Elizabeth/Will since I first saw the first movie in 2003. (When I wasn't shipping Jack/Will.) And then I have to make my first one a modern au... WHY?

Will stands rooted to the floor when he finally spots his date. He cannot quite believe this is happening, but she  _ is _ wearing the red rose in her hair, the agree sign, and she is sitting in the table reserved by the people who had set this whole thing up, well, person, namely one Jack Sparrow, whom Will didn’t quite know wether to curse or applaud right in this moment.

This was his chance.

He just had to get to the table, introduce himself to Elizabeth Swann, whom he loved from afar, and not make an arse of himself.

Easy.

‘Hi,’ he says when he’s by the table and she turns and smiles, a little hesitant at first, but then brighter when she sees the red rose on his lapel. He’s thankful she is also dressed nicely, so he doesn’t feel overdressed in his suit, not that he’s nothing her clothing other than it sits fine on her and she’s ---

‘Don’t I know you?’ she asks and looks at him, derailing his mental processes.

‘Umm…’ 

Her smile makes dimples on her cheeks and she get up, reaching out for him, touching his arm. ‘You’re Will Turner, aren’t you? We went to the same school when we were little!’

‘Did Jack tell?...’ Will feels like he’s blushing. They actually go to the same university and he has been pining after her all through Romanticism, Gothic and Victorian literature.

‘We also have the same course at uni, I know  _ that _ .’

‘Do you think I’m a stalker now?’

She looks him up and down. ‘No. I actually think I owe Jack a favor now.’

Will stares. Then he notices the waiter making his way to them. ‘Can we sit down?’

‘Yes. I think this’ll work just fine.’

*

Jack is both bestman and maid of honour at the wedding and gives a long speech how he got them together, neither of them minds.

  
  



End file.
